bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Waoli Suijin
Waoli was the 3rd seat of 5th company and then became the captain of 2nd squad 2000 years ago to the prior story line when Kojoji Kazeki was still alive. He was born in Seireitei when his father and mother were captains of 3rd and 9th company, but were killed by Kojoji when he was an infant. When he was born, he was adopted as a son by The Council of 46. Since Waolli was better suited as a soul reaper than a judge or sage, which the council consisted of, The Council of 46 made a decision to brand him as an officer as Gotei 50 (Back then.) to help destroy Kojoji at the time. Waoli began to make friends with liuetenant Retsu Unohana in 4th company, as many others did not like him because he was still technically a son of The Council of 46. When Kojoji was killed by Stark, The Council of 46 wanted Waoli back, and since they were the highest authority in soul society other than the spirit king and the royal guard, they succeeded. Waoli then worked as a member of the stealth force in 2nd squad under the protection of The Council of 46, where since he was most fitted for assassinations, quickly made captain. 500 years later, Waoli then had a relationship with Jeraingho Hitsugaya, and secretly had a son that they named Toshiro. The Council of 46 found out about this and ordered the execution of Jeraingho and Waoli, since Jeraingho was a dangerous wanted crinimal of the Gotei 13, (Currently.) much to the shock of Waoli. Three strong captains were hired to hunt them down. Waoli used the power of his zanpakuto to make a decoy of Jeraingho that cost him his life against the three captains, while his family escpaed. Jeraingho escaped into Rukongai with Toshiro and gave him her family name right before she died from her wounds. The Hinamori family took care of Toshiro without Toshiro even knowing about his parents. Appearance Waoli values tradition in his clothing. The only exeption to his soul reaper outfit is the lack of a captains Haouri, or coat, as being a captain. This may come from the fact that which he doesn't think "Wearing certain clothes do not make one a great person, but by what they do." He has silver spiked hair, blue eyes, and a birthmark on his right arm that symbolizes a "fireball" in which he states. He wears traditional soul reaper clothing and a stealth force outfit underneath. He also has traditional soul reaper shoes and a black sash. Personality Waoli has an extreme hate for hypocrites and will get into a fight with whoever is being hypocritical. Because of this, he never smokes or drinks. Even though he grew up in an environment such as The Council of 46, he believes order comes from those who want complete dictatorship. Despite this, he highly questions Meritocracy, but respects Democracy. This is making Waoli in himself the highly hypocritical one. At times, he believes whatever he says it right. Waoli is also very loving and often childish. His favorite foods are Thai food and mango's, which he gets from the human world. Waoli considers himself very smart, but does not let that get to his head. Zanpakuto Kyo-Katai Sealed state Kyo-Katai in it's sealed state as a light blue scabbard and a long green hilt with a light green guard. Kyo-Katai Released state (Clone Peace) Release command is "trick". Kyo-Katai's appearance does not change, but the reaitsu flow forcefully stops, making Waoli unnoticable. Waoli can make his zanpakuto disappear, causing him to disappear as well. Waoli can reappear anytime he wants, only if he makes his zanpakuto visible. Kyo-Katai's second ability can only activate when at least a speck of blood is on the blade. Waoli can form his zanpakuto into the shape of the person whose blood was on it, and the ability lasts permanently until the zanpakuto breaks. Bankai: Kyo-Katai Toumaruenshi (Clone Peace Fooling Blood) The abilities of Kyo-Katai's shikai are enchanced, but this time, the compressed reaitsu pours out drastically. Waoli gains virtual invincibility, as no one is able to physically hurt him while in bankai form. Kido, however, can reach him. Waoli can create multiple clones of his victims using Kyo-Katai and has the ability to hurt the victim by hurting the clones, like voodoo dolls. Waoli maintains the ability to turn invisible at will. The major drawback is that it drains his energy and he can only use bankai for up to 5 minutes.